Development of computational strategies for assessment of EEG sleep and autonomic measures in infants at risk for sudden infant death syndrome. Two populations at risk, preterm neonates epidemiologically at risk and older infants with acute life threatening events, are studied and compared with two matched control groups. Autonomic measures are evaluated during specific segments of sleep cycle. Differences in sleep measures are assessed relative to risk for SIDS.